Congregatio Parvulus
by Ruler-of-Da-World
Summary: A sequel to 'What can go Wrong...' Van and Dracula are on the run from the church and Carl has to make a choice on who to follow, his god or his friend. UPDATED... finally, and beware of creepy wolf things slash VanDracula
1. Prologue

This the sequel to WWWW, it will probably not be updated for a while becuase I will be in florida for five weeks then montana for another week and perhapes Canada in between all of that. (sighs) but yes, I will get some story fodder inbetween all of that.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"You have to understand Gabriel, Carl is not bound to you… Who does he answer to?" 

"The church."

"Yes, he answers to the church. And the church doesn't exactly have the most open viewpoints on me, on us. So whom is he going to remain loyal to? It may be you Gabriel, but it may be the church. I know he is a friend of yours, and I am not saying that he is a bad man or friend, but he has a higher power that he answers to. And frankly, neither you nor I are exactly in a position of favor with that power."

"But I work for the church."

"For how much longer Gabriel? Do you really think that they will keep you employed when they find out your "sin", do you think that they need you that much?" Dracula paused and peered at Van who said nothing. "You know as well as I do Gabriel. Carl will have to choose sides and before he does there will be hell to pay."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Review and tell me what you think so far.

Yes I know it's just a conversation but still... it's all like leading up and stuff.


	2. Stupid Priests

Ok here is an actual chapter. (Everyone jumps for joy)

I don't own Van Helsing, Evanescence, diet coke, or corona light.

Kaiya- (shudders) do not spite me with the evils that is the spice girls song! Though I do like the fact that you like the story. (Nods happily)

It is interesting, I have most of the plot worked out already, it's all the little fun details that I get to fill in now. (Most of which I forget) Anyway glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

Stupid Priests

* * *

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_  
- Evanescence

Van sighed as he eased into the bed. It had been a long week; nothing went according to plan. Though when did anything go according to plan?

He had just spent a week going through snow, rain, sleet and mud. All the while on the run from some very nasty people and one back stabbing friar. Well, as far as he could tell, back stabbing. He still held some hope that it was all a mistake.

"That's it Gabriel, can I kill them now?" Van looked up from his revere and found a very pissed off vampire standing in front of him with a large knife sticking out of his back.

_Well… so much for having faith in Carl…_ Mused Van as he stood and walked over to inspect his lovers wound.

"Doesn't look to bad, should heal in about a minute." Van said as he watched the count rip the knife out of his back.

"Half a minute." Dracula said as he plopped down where Van had been lying. "You're getting better though. Anyway I'm going to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes. Van scowled and glared evilly at the bed-stealing fiend, it didn't work.

"That was where I was sleeping Dracula." Van said as he approached the bed all to ready to shove Dracula out of it. A smile perched on the monster's lips.

"Well Gabriel, this is big enough for two people, you could sleep on the other side of the bed… or you could use the floor. It looks mighty comfy to me." Dracula drawled as he propped himself up and eyed the monster hunter with amusement.

Van sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers.

"I hate you." He murmured into the dark. Hearing no response he swung a hand over to Dracula's side of the bed, nothing. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him as kisses where placed lightly on the neck. Van suppressed a smirk and twisted over.

"I really hate you." He said as he pressed his lips against Dracula's. A beat then the two drew away.

"Well that's not a very diplomatic thing to say considering you are sharing a bed with me." Dracula said as he trailed his fingers down Van's back. "I could do something unthinkable… Something bad that even you couldn't forgive me for." His voice had dropped to a low timbre. Van raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "It would be the ultimate evil Gabriel… Do you really wish to cross with me?" His eyes adopted a feral look and his mouth quirked up slightly.

"Oh dear me, I am so terribly frightened… what are you going to do to me? You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it, and you can't exactly rape me or anything because I would be complying the whole time." Van said in a mocking voice, amusement evident in his eyes.

"I, being the son of the devil and the all powerful evil man here will not disclose my oh so evil plans to you." Dracula said in a haughty voice as he flipped his hair over his shoulders. Van chuckled and pulled to insolent vampire towards him.

"You're not evil, you're petty evil. You are the diet coke of evil, the corona light of evil, the wanna be evil. You're not evil." He said as he began undoing Dracula's shirt.

"Again, my dear Gabriel, you have said something terribly mean to me, your poor wounded lover." Van sorted a looked up.

"Wounded?"

"Yes, your words have cut me deeply and I will now turn from you and seek another more compliant person to live out my days with." Dracula's voice had adopted a hurt tone and he twisted away from Van.

"Well… alright, and here I was in the mood to have some raunchy sex with you." The reaction was exactly as Van predicted. Dracula didn't move at first then slowly turned around and looked at him, blink, stare, blink, blink, stare. He grinned, revealing his fangs and launched himself at Van.

"I hate you." He growled at the monster hunter who just smirked in response.

"Well that's not a very diplomatic thing to say considering you are sharing a bed with me." Van hooted as he slid away from Dracula who just glared at him in response. "What? Is the ickle prince tired already?"

"You wish you stupid mortal." Dracula growled as he tugged Van's shirt off. A feral grin lit his face as he starred (more like ogled) the half-naked man. (yum….) "So pretty…" He murmured as he caressed Van's chest. Van eased himself back down on the bed and watched his lover intently.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the placid night air. Van and Dracula where instantly up and pulled on clothes and weapons.

"God damn them." Van cursed as he sped down the stairs after Dracula. "Why now?"

The two were on horses immediately.

"Because they are bastards, that's why." Whispered Dracula as the two sped through the streets.

Voices echoed behind them as they urged their horses on faster. Van risked a glance back and saw about four men following them, black cassocks bellowing in the wind.

"Damn priests." Dracula said as the left town. Van didn't say anything, but he was sure that one of the riders was wearing a brown robe. But it could have been a trick of the light.

They pressed on for about three miles before slowing down and eventually realizing (after Van had the brains to look behind him again) that they where alone.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok I hope you all liked the first chapter. Ya I stopped the scene, don't beat me! (hides) But I figured it was a bit crass to start a story with a sex scene.

Their dialogue was plenty fun, as was looking up preist garments. (I have a Cassock in my closet, the thing could pass as a spiffy trench coat)

Dracula: Just why do you have a cassock in your closet… or do I not want to know?

It's for the anime convention you moron.

Dracula: Sure.

Oh shut up and go bother your priest… well, wanna be priest.

Dracula: (defensive) Gabriel is holy! … Well only when it suits him.

Exactly. Oh, as a note, I do know that they didn't have diet coke or corona light back then but hey, who is keeping record?

Napoleon: I am!

You don't count. Ok, please review!

Dracula: (in background) But still, why in the name of hell do you have a cassock in your closet?

Napoleon: (also in background) YOU have a CASSOCK in _your_ CLOSET?


	3. Notice

Friends, Romans, citizens lend me your ears! I come here today to tell you that I am leaving, not that I am updating. The bad chapters are read and the good ones are oft forgotten. So let it NOT be with me. The noble authoress (moi) is telling you that she will not be updating for nine weeks, and yes it is so and it is a grievous fault (caused by summer vacation) and grievously will you, the loyal reviewers answer it, under leave here of the authoress.

Ok, ok, enough with me poking fun at Julius Caesar. If you didn't read the top half, basically I am not going to be updating for nine weeks because I will be out of town and unable to access a computer.

Please tune in at the beginning of the school year (August) for an update (maybe, no promises)

May the force of much food and slash and hot bishies be with you!

Ruler


	4. Much More to Come

HI! I am back with the next chapter. I wrote this while in Florida and Montana. Hopefully I won't be kicked off of for it. (Stupid stingy people) I doubt it though. Anyway now to answer my reviews. 

**Catalina Tavington** – Carl is having problems… Let us just leave it at that. Internet before school does rock, I love it.

**Kaiya** – I think we all like juicy bits when we can get them… they are la crème de la crème! Sorry I can't update every minute, my mother has decided to limit my fanfic time and stuff. (Glares evilly)

**MusikVibe** – I actually wrote an outline for this story (gasp shock) I think it will be around 30 chapters, give or take. I'm not sure though.

**Silveni** – I like Napoleon cuz he's a cute, short, rather amusing French men… and his hat, who can say no to the hat? I also find him very fascinating, who he is and what made him that way etc. I could go on forever but I wont. I am glad you like it, I will finish this (hopefully) then I will probably move on to Phantom of the Opera, or I might actually finish another fic I have going (gasp shock again)

**MorganWolfe666** – (snirk) I think it was worth the wait.

**Jane.Jumped** – I am back and in a very spiffy outfit… (got a cape while in Florida, best not to ask) and yes, I will be here for another two weeks then I am off again to Canada for a week then back for a long period of time… I should get some writing done though.

**Lady Assasin Moonbeam** – you will hear more as long as you read more. (snort) that sounded so dorky.

* * *

Much More to Come

* * *

_In blinded flight, in dark desire__  
My hunger, satisfied by your lonely lifes desire  
My bride of blood, my bride of passion  
Be near me  
Consummation of our love to start rejuvenation  
What was the end is now to beginning  
-Love like Cinema  
James Patterson_

Rain poured won in sheets as Van and Dracula stared out the window. They had been stranded in the same inn for two days. The only condolence they had was that their pursuers where also bogged down somewhere.

"We should leave." A soft voice said. Van sighed and shook his head. He knew that they had to go but part of him wanted to wait it out. "Take advantage of the rain. If we leave now we leave undetected. Skip town, they won't be able to find us for days." Dracula urged him. His mind was screaming 'run' this was their only chance to gain an advantage. _If there is a god he must be good… this rain is what we need, now if only Mr. Stubborn ass would get his act together. _"Come now Gabriel – be reasonable, we need every advantage we can get." Van just shook his head, darkness hid many things.

A small creak cam from the other side of the room. Both men turned to see an old man in the corner. His white beard went down to his waist and his long hair was pulled back revealing skin dappled with age spots. Upon his face was a wide grin.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked in a cracked voice. Van was shocked but managed to shake his head.

"Good." The old man said the proceeded to draw up a chair from smack space and sit down on it. "Oh silly me." He said as he smacked his forehead. "I forgot to introduce myself – though it hasn't been that long, it's been what? A month… two? Two months…"He let the sentence run off as he looked at the two confused men. A light snapped inside Dracula's head as he connected a face to a name. "Odin." He said as he gave the man a curt bow. Van's eyes went wide with recognition and he to gave a small bow. Odin nodded with approval and said, "I am here to say my final good bye, clear up any remaining questions, and give you a hand." Van and Dracula exchanged glances; from past experiences Odin often left them a little more confused than they had started out.

"I believe I made a mistake that angered Loki." Van finally ventured, Odin looked at him passively so he continued, "I think I wounded… killed? Fenrir." He paused again, trying to replay the scene in his mind but most of the details where foggy, he's couldn't remember if he checked to make sure it was dead.

Odin shook his head with a grave smile on his face.

"No I don't believe that was Fenrir that attacked you, your other companion was wrong."

"But Loki was plenty mad." Odin chuckled and shook his head.

"Loki is mad at the world in general…" then as an after thought, "Would make an excellent punk rocker."

Dracula snorted and gave Odin a withering, "The god of tricks and foolery mad at the world, that's about as lunacrise as the Bible."

Odin sighed impatiently, as if that question had been asked many times before. "It's a long story."

"Does it have anything to do with being locked up and having snake venom dripped on you for all eternity?" Dracula asked with a sneer.

"…Anyway, to continue on with Fenrir, he has not escaped since 1050 so what you ran into was something else, perhaps just a large wolf." Odin said as he wove his fingers together.

"But is it dead?" Van asked.

"No."

"Could you be more blunt?" Dracula asked dryly.

"No."

"It was a rhetorical question." Odin blinked then nodded quickly.

"Right, anything else?"

Van scowled as he tried to figure out how to word his question, it was something that had been nagging him for some time. "Why did you stop it when you did? Why not before?"

Odin looked over at Van like a father eyeing his favorite son; "Because I wanted to see how far human kind would go to save each other… apparently this new religion of yours hasn't completely brainwashed you." The last part earned a snort from Dracula and a crude look from Van.

"You're sick." He said with full disdain.

"No I am really feeling quite fine, anything else?" Dracula glanced at Van who just shook his head, still wearing the sickened look on his face.

"No… I don't believe so." Dracula said. Relief flooded onto his face as he saw the god stand and the chair disappear.

"Good…" Odin said as he turned to leave, "I would use this rain cover to your advantage." He then disappeared without a sound. Dracula smirked and turned to Van.

"Told you we had to use the rain." This earned a nice withering stare from Van who turned wordlessly away from his and began packing the few bags they had.

Two figures emerged from the door and made their way across the muddy yard. Once inside the stable they readied their horses and headed out.

"Gabriel slow down, you could hurt your horse by going so fast in the dark." Dracula growled as he slowed his horse down, Van followed suit.

"Sorry." He said quietly. Dracula shook his head and dismissed it with a wave of his hand; Gabriel had always been reckless. Always _been_… _I live in the past…_ Dracula thought as he scowled to himself. _That part of Gabriel is all but gone… it – he – died a long time ago. Well he never died but he changed… as we all do._ He explained to himself as he set his eyes towards the horizon. Even with his heightened senses Dracula could only see rugged outlines of trees through the rain. _Then whom do I love? _He mused as he nudged his horse away from some foliage it found interesting. _The old Gabriel or the one I see now? _He waited for the answer to come but it didn't. He growled to himself in frustration, answers always came easily to him; why didn't this?

"Are you ok?" Dracula jerked himself back to reality as Van looked over at him with concern. The Vampire wasn't one to talk a lot but he normally has a snide and/or cynical comment to make about something. But tonight was different; he was quiet, pensive. His facial expressions changing from day to night. Happy… or at least content to angry, or was it frustration? Van couldn't tell in the darkness.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Came the reply. Van peered at him but said nothing. They rode on in silence. The weather was finally clearing, as was Dracula's mood. By the time the full moon was bearing milky white light down on them Dracula seemed rather chipper.

"Where shall we go Gabriel?" He asked as he wrung the water out of his hair. Wrapping the ebony locks around slender fingers. The spidery strands slid out of his hand, still slick with water despite the vigorous twisting they had endured.

"I don't know… south?" Van said while trying to think of a place that would be safe, at least for a while.

"But that'll take us to Italy – the heart of our problems, I say east."

"Back to Romania?" A bitter scowl crossed the Count's face at the mention of his former home.

"Never, I wasn't welcomed there when I was alive and I am certainly not welcome now that I am the un-dead." Van nodded. He had pretty much given up on Europe. He knew, though it saddened him, that they would have to leave Europe all together.

"How about south east?" Van suggested after a pause.

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" Dracula spat while eyeing Van with suspicion.

"No… so are we going south east?"

"I guess so… are you happy with it?"

"No, are you?"

"No… deal?"

"Deal" With that they nodded and shook hands.

The rain started back up as they traveled southeast. Thunder rolled every few minutes and lighting cracked so low to the ground that it hit some shrubbery, splitting it in half. When it wasn't overly noisy Van could make out howls of wolves in the distance.

"We should stop at the next town." Dracula said as they trudged on. He had long ago given up on trying to stay dry.

"No, I want to get as far as we can tonight." Van said. Dracula shifted in his saddle, a few hours of hard ridding can be a pain in the arse.

"Well, can we at least stop for a break in the next town?" Van looked over at the vampire with a confused face.

"Why?" He asked.

"… I'm hungry and I don't think you want to be my appetizer." Van paled and nodded, suddenly very keen to find some form of human inhabitance. After a half an hour of searching they came upon a small farming town not to far out of the way of their course. Dracula was off and gone before Van had a chance to dismount.

Van walked around for a bit before he found a small pub. Letting himself in he found it rather full of men. Some lined the walls while others occupied tables. He slid into a chair and closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for a drink; he wasn't in the mood for much except rest. At some point he must have dozed off because he was in for a rude awakening.

"Oi, Gabriel, wake up." His eyes flew open and a knife was at Dracula's throat. "Oh I mean so little to you?" He mocked as he danced away.

"You idiot." Growled Van as he glared. "I could have hurt you." Dracula just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Riiiight, like you did with the stake in my chest thing back in Romania." Dracula chuckled and shook his head. "You are truly amusing Gabriel… But come, we better be going." Van sighed and nodded in agreement and followed Dracula outside. They left the town just as un-noticed as they came.

Small rays of sunlight broke through the heavy clouds as day dawned. The two weary travelers stumbled along a small path, hopping it was heading in the right direction. Though at the moment they could care less. Hours stretched on and Van began to finally feel the ebb of hunger.

"We need to stop at the next town." He said. Dracula scowled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you get something at the last town?" Van glared at Dracula.

"I didn't think of it." Dracula sighed irritably but remained quiet.

_Does he expect me to be perfect? Because lord knows he's not. _Van though darkly. _I was tired last night, I wasn't thinking of food. _By the time they arrived at the town Van was just a tad pissed. _How does he expect me to know when I am going to be hungry? I'm NOT clairvoyant. I went out of the way when he was… and I didn't even grumble! _Van glowered at Dracula as he disappeared into a café.

Dracula sat on his horse slightly miffed. _What's eating him? _He thought as he tied his horse up and followed Van inside.

"Gabriel?" Dracula asked softly as he located the man. He was seated moodily over a mug of coffee and a bowl of soup. "Are you ok?" Van shot Dracula a glare.

"Oh I am just _dandy_." Dracula blinked and flicked his eyes down to the polished oak table then back up to Van.

"What is it?" He asked. Van scowled and sat in silence for a bit. "Gabriel, please…" Dracula whispered.

"You expect me to be perfect." Van stated. Dracula blinked and held a surprised look on his face.

"I do not. Where did you get that idea?" A wry smile twisted onto Van's face. "You act all huffy when I need something but when you need to stop for food you expect me to go along without complaint. I am not your servent." Van fought to keep his voice down and anger built up – where it was from he didn't know.

"What? I do not! You are blowing things out of proportion. I do not expect you to be perfect and I know you are not my servent and I don't want you to be one either." Dracula said earnestly, still racking his brain for ideas on where Van got the crazy notion.

"You say that now but sometimes I think you forget that. That I am only human." He spat the last part out.

Dracula sat in silence. Looking carefully at the man before him. He finally had an answer to his earlier question; the answer was right before him sitting moodily with a pout on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Whatever I did or said that made you angry, I'm sorry." Van looked up at the Count's face. It was earnest, almost worried.

"It's ok." Van said dismissivly. Almost feeling ashamed for getting so mad over something so little.

"No it's not ok. If I don't have your forgiveness tell me what I have to do to earn it. "

"No, no. It's ok. I forgive you, and I am also sorry." Van scowled internally, he had never been good with words, often expressing things through actions. This apologizing to the face thing was harder than it looked. Dracula nodded, leaned forward and stood. Van felt lips brush against his.

"I'll go get us a room, you need sleep." Dracula said as he left a slightly dazed Van behind.

When night claimed the world Van found himself oddly awake. After a few minutes of tossing he sat up. Dracula occupied the small round table. His dark form was bent over a small book and he was busy writing away. The one-lit candle was burning low. In fact it was almost out. As the light dwindled the Count wrote faster.

"What are you writing?" Van asked. Dracula looked up and scowled.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Van shrugged and scooted his body around so he could see Dracula.

"I can't, and you didn't answer my question."

"It's a journal of sorts." Dracula said as he closed the book. "But that doesn't matter, why can't you sleep?" Another shrug came from the man.

"Restless I guess… I get like this anytime something big is going to happen." His lips curled up slightly. "I think I remember… it could have been a dream… anyway, I think I remember staying up Christmas eve awaiting for day break… not shutting an eye." Dracula chuckled and crossed the room, seating himself near Van.

"That is indeed a memory, as you kept me up as well with your pacing and random comments about what we where going to do the next day. But tomorrow is not Christmas and you need your rest." Van shook his head; a sad humor suddenly came upon him.

"What do you think will happen to us?" He asked as he watched the candle snuff out.

"Either we run forever or we get caught and are either burned, staked, run through with a knife, or just simply maimed and tortured beyond recognition… or we are caught, interrogated, then killed in some dramatic and painful way or we are caught, interrogated then escape." Dracula said all of this with a rather cheerful disposition.

"Doesn't that sounds charming… Tell me Dracula, what do you think of the church?" Dracula blinked, startled then shrugged and answered.

"The church is like a young woman who thinks to highly of herself and is bound to get into trouble." Van nodded at the assessment, it wasn't the first time he had heard predictions of trouble for the church and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

A smile of contentment flittered onto his face as he felt Dracula's arms wrap around his waist. He pressed his body against Van's, warming himself.

"Me thinks you need to sleep." Murmured Dracula. A shiver ran down Van's back as Dracula glided his fingers under Van's shirt.

"You're not helping my quest for sleep." Said Van as he let his body arch as the Vampire slid his other hand in between his legs and began stroking his thigh.

"Well I think you need to be lying down in order to sleep." With that Dracula twisted his body around and slipped into Van's lap, facing him. A smirk appeared on his lips as he tousled Van's already messy hair.

"So soft…" He murmured as his finger ran through the hair. Suddenly he pulled his hand out and pushed Van onto the bed so Van was lying face up with Dracula straddling his hips.

"You're being a hypocrite." Van said while giving Dracula a mock glare.

"No I'm not Gabriel, you will be asleep…. When I'm done."

"Pervert." Dracula smirked and looked down at Van who scowled and pushed his hips up. "Hurry up if you're going to do something." He growled.

Dracula glared but leaned down and kissed Van, sliding his tongue into Van's mouth. Van closed his eyes and let Dracula explore his mouth. He could feel the vampire's tongue glide across the roof of his mouth before licking and teasing his own tongue. After a minute Dracula pulled away with a satisfied smirk. During the little snog fest he had been undoing Van's shirt. It slid off as the monster hunter hoisted himself up and pulled Dracula's head towards him, kissing him deeply.

Van started undressing Dracula, shirt then pants. It didn't take long before both where naked and entangled in each other and the sheets. Dracula slid two fingers into Van's mouth while his other hand snaked down his body and wrapped around Van's erection. Van groaned as Dracula rubbed his fingers up and down. The friction drove Van crazy, he wanted more, his body was going insane with desire.

Dracula removed his fingers from Van's mouth and pulled Van's hips up while pushing one finger inside him. Van's eyes opened wide as he moaned the closed again. He pushed his hips up further letting Dracula slide his finger in further. He soon added another, then a third.

"Relax Gabriel." Dracula whispered as he felt Van loosed around him.

"That's it relax." He murmured low into Van's ear. Once he was satisfied he slipped his fingers out accompanied with moans of protest from the man underneath him. He replaced them with his erection; Van gripped his hips as Dracula pushed himself in then back out.

They surged together in time with one another. It seemed to drag on for days yet it ended all to quickly. Both spent all they could do was collapse against one another.

Van smiled and stretched, wrapping arms around Dracula he pulled him close, enjoying the feeling of the Count snuggling up against him. Soft kisses placed on his neck and shoulder.

Outside the stars twinkled and the rain pulled away, leaving everything fresh and green. Inside two men slept in each other's arms, quite content to not wake again.

An incessant chirping was what woke Van from his pleasant sleep. Two birds where flapping, pecking, chirping, and being a general nuisance outside his window. The red bird seemed to get the upper hand over the dapple brown one. After a valiant struggle the brown birds lost and flew away, still chirping.

Van blinked and roused himself from his dazed state. Dracula was lying sprawled out on top of him. They had three blankets as Van had gotten cold during the night and had stubbornly insisted that Dracula should get up, get dresses and go on a reconasense mission for them. The Count had complied though only after much whining and several threats of impalement.

"Gabriel?" A drowsy voice asked. Van glanced down and found Dracula's face buried in the blankets.

"Yes?" Van said, hopping that Dracula would move as his arm was falling asleep under the Count's weight.

"What un-holy hour is it?"

"6:00, why?"

"Just wondering." No movement yet.

"Ah…" A pause, "Can you move?"

"Why?"

"Because my arm is falling asleep."

"………Falling asleep or already asleep?"

"Already asleep." Now Van was starting to get slightly peeved.

"…Ok." With that the Count rolled over (taking the blankets with him) and sat up.

"Took you long enough." Grumbled Van as he slowly messaged his hand.

"Hmmm? Oh I had to figure out if I had time to procrastinate. See if your arm was falling asleep then I could have laid there, in a rather comfortable position, a bit longer. But since your arm was already asleep I figured I better move before I became chopped suey."

Van just raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Right…"

Dracula smiled a little and stretched while trying to avoid the lines of light that streamed through the gaps in the window shade.

"We should probably leave as soon as we can." Murmured Dracula as he wrapped his arms around Van. "And tomorrow night will best be spent outside." Van nodded and leaned into the embrace. It had been so long since he had had peace.

_The last time was before…before Romania…before Paris, before London. Yes, right before London._ A smile curved onto his lips at the memory of peace lasting for more than one day strutted across his mind. _All I ever wanted was a quiet life… through Dracula wouldn't last five minutes with quiet. _He suppressed a chuckle as the image of Dracula doing something outrageous, like dumping molasses on a priest's head during mass, flashed through his mind.

"I would never do something as childish as that." Pouted Dracula.

"Was it that prominent in my mind?" Dracula nodded and Gave Van a toothy grin.

"A good deal is of your thoughts are… I just don't comment on them." Van scowled, not quite liking the thought of Dracula knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Gabriel, I only know the foremost thoughts of your mind, and that's only if you are pushing them out and I am paying attention and not off in my own little world… which is rare." Dracula said while petting Van's head. And as an afterthought he added, "And just so you know, you have a very expressive face… well in private you do."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Take it as you will. I read most people like a book, it's amazing how much a simple facial expression can tell you."

"Ah, Elizabeth Bennet in the flesh." Dracula gave Van a quizzical look.

"I think not, how about Mr. Darcy?"

Van looked at Dracula with a slightly withering stare. "Anyway, as you where saying about heading out?"

"Ah, ah Gabriel, no changing the subject. Why don't you think I would make a good Mr. Darcy?"

"You don't have enough Pride and Prejudice."

"Oh ha, ha, very good Gabriel, you're a natural." His voice was all sarcasm.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes, I guess we are."

The two where up, dressed, fed, packed, and on the road (by foot) in under two hours. It was pretty god timing as Dracula actually had to move ("But I'm tired!" "I don't care, move!"), Van got in an argument with the bar tender ("You gypped me!" "I did not you filthy sod." "Come now Gabriel, we best pay the man the money…") and both the vampire and the human had to ogle the scenery. All in all both where pretty happy.

"Bloody flies." Grumbled Van as he swatted away the annoying pests. They had been on the road for an hour and a half. The day was warm and windless. A few puffy clouds hung in the sky; all mist of the morning had burned off leaving it humid.

"Here come the flies  
bloody menace

here come the flies  
ba bom ba bom

It's been a long hard steep hike

here come the flies  
bloody menace…" Dracula sang while twirling around in a circle.

"You are a very strange – fuck – man." He glared at the now dead horse fly.

"Nasty buggers aren't they?" Van just scowled and nodded. They walked on in silence, the heat making the walking with packs almost unbearable.

"Gabriel come here." Van looked up from his staring contest with the ground.

"What is it?" But he needn't have asked for he also saw the tracks in the dirt. Admits horse tracks and footprints where wolf tracks, large wolf tracks going the opposite direction of them.

"New." Murmured Van as he touched one lightly. "Must have missed him by about an hour, maybe two." Dracula nodded in agreement then cast his eyes towards the village. He could no longer see it; they had past out of its range half an hour ago. They walked on, both eyeing the ground in front of them. Eventually they came to a fork in the road. There was a sign in the middle of the two roads, it read, "No need to choose, all roads lead to Rome."

"Well that's useless." Van said as he walked over to one of the choices and looked around. Something on the ground caught his eye. It was an etching in the sand, what looked like a sideways cursive L, or a fish.

"Umm, lets take the other road." He said as he turned away with an uneasy look on his face. Dracula looked from the place where he was sitting. Quite a few flies had landed on his but he ignored them.

"Don't' they get annoying?" Van asked as he hoisted Dracula up.

"Yes… I used to have a servent, years ago, who followed me around when I examined a post battle field and swatted away the flies."

"How pleasant of a job… what was his name?"

"Renfield… later on I hired a man named Harker." Van looked up with an odd expression on his face but said nothing.

The day went on and eventually duck started to fall (thankfully the flies disappeared as it got cooler).

"We should look for a place to spend the evening." Van said as he stumbled over a rock.

"Nice trip, see you next fall… How about over there." Dracula pointed to a very small clearing. Around it where densely packed trees. The two had set up camp before total darkness hit. A small fire illuminated their faces.

"Tell me, what did people think of us… back then?" Van asked.

"They didn't know, or else I am sure you would have died as well."

A scowl formed on Van's lips as he considered the idea. "What was Renfield like?" he asked after a spell.

"…Creepy…"

"More so than dipping bread in your enemies blood?" Color rose on Dracula's cheeks as he glowered at Van.

"That was a one time thing I assure you, and yes he was creepier… seemed to think he could gain immortality by eating flies, birds and other small creatures." Van raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am aware of the irony of it."

"Ah… what about Harker?"

"Wouldn't shut up about his wife. Spent more time talking than doing his job." Van snorted as an image cropped up in his mind of Dracula threatening to impale the man if he wouldn't shut his trap.

"It's late, you should sleep." Dracula said as he watched Van cover a yawn. After a few complaints of not being tired the man was asleep with his head in the Vampire's lap. (And the Fangirls go awwwwww)

* * *

Rome

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" A voice asked out of the darkness. The brown haired man nodded. In doing so caused the light of the candles to illuminate a scar on his chest. His shirt was worn and clung loosely to his form.

"They are heading towards Rome, should be within… attacking distance in a few days."

"Good, good… Catch them before they realize that they are to close and swing north again. I want the man alive as for the filius de diabolus it doesn't matter, if he fights kill, if he surrenders keep him alive… that's it for now Michael… you may go."

"Of course your holiness, I will fulfill your wishes and the wishes of our Lord. May God bless my journey."

"Indeed." The sign of the cross was made and the man left.

"May God bless your journey indeed you fiend."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Wow, it was one of my longer chapters. (snorts) Anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Beta Reader

ATTENTION!

This is the authoress speaking (der) and I would like to announce that I need a beta reader. You can choose to beta all my fics or just this one. It's up to you. (See my profile for the other fics you would be beta reading, If I do anything else it would probably be in those catagories)

Anyway, if you are interesting e-mail me or review or something ok? First come first serve...

Thanks!

- Ruler


	6. Nu ma iei

I am SO sorry that this took so long to get up. I have been over loaded w/ homework; I had about two hours of homework given to me on the first day of school. Curse me and my over achiever-ness… Anyway, this is rather short but I needed to get something up.

Thanks to MorganWolfe666 for being my beta (hugs) Lots of love to her!

I am sorry but FFnet has decided that no one can answer reviews in their chapters. (Glares) Or else I would. If anyone knows more about that please e-mail me! Thanks.

* * *

Nu ma iei

* * *

Van sighed and rolled over, not wanting to wake up. Warm blankets of sun covered the clearing. The fire lay smoldering, embers still warm enough to give off heat to warm Van's chilled bones.

"Dracula?" He asked as his eyes cracked open.

"Yes?" came the questioning reply from somewhere off to his left.

"Where are you?" The man asked as he propped himself up and looked around.

"In a tree."

"… Oh… Why?"

"Avoiding the sun."

Van's eyes searched the trees for said vampire. After a bit he located a figure crouching in one of the lower branches in an ash tree. Van stood and stretched, feeling his back pop as he lifted his arms above his head. Once he was done waking up (as done as one will ever be with waking up), he walked over to Dracula's tree.

"Cramped?" He asked as he surveyed the half-asleep Count. Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Oh no Gabriel, I am _perfectly_ comfortable." He sneered. Van raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response to Dracula's comment.

"We have to go." He said instead. He then turned to go and put out the fire… well the remnants of the fire.

"Um… Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your coat?" Van turned and narrowed his eyes, for once noticing Dracula's lack of extra clothing.

"Where's yours?"

"… I left it back at the inn…" His head bowed in an apology. Van sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can have mine till we get you a new one… why do you need one anyone, it isn't like it's winter?" He asked as he shrugged it off and handed it to Dracula.

"The more layers between me and the sun the better." He paused and looked up with a grin on his face. "How does it look?" Van snorted as he watched Dracula twirl around while inspecting pockets and such.

"Big." Was his reply. The coat sleeves rode past Dracula's hands and the hem was just scrapping the ground. _Amazing how much smaller he is than me. _Van mused as they made their way back to the road. Van checked his pocket watch and found it to be 7:30. _Not too bad… damn, I'm hungry…_He scowled as he swung one of his packs to the front and began rummaging through it. After a bit he recovered an apple. It had a few bruises and looked smushed, but it would do.

"So… do you have any idea where we are going?" Dracula asked after a while of silence.

"Towards Venice." Van said as he chucked the apple core onto the side of the road.

"How do you know?"

"I just saw a sign."

"…Ah." Dracula said in between yawns. He could barely keep his eyes open, and squinting wasn't helping. Suddenly he felt something being plopped onto his head. He looked up quickly and found Van grinning at him.

"You look rather amusing with a hat on. Especially if it's too big." He reached forward and corrected the tilting hat.

"Why thank you for that… compliment." He said while poking Van who just glared back.

They plodded along as the sun stretched itself across the sky. The clouds seemed to yawn as the drifted aimlessly about. Van sighed as he felt the effects of the heat and the lack of a comfortable bed.

_I've become soft._ He mused as he shifted the weight of his packs. _First I get soar after an hour of walking… too used to horses and now I can't sleep well unless I am on a bed. _A slight smile slipped onto his lips. Dracula noticed and looked at him with an inquiring eye.

"Nothing…" He murmured. That received a shrug and nothing more. After a while Van heard Dracula humming and inquired as to what he was humming.

"Eh… just an annoying song." Was his answer.

"What are the lyrics?"

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai."

"…" Came Van's oh so inspirational reply which earned him a chuckle.

"Rough translation would be… just a sec…

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me,  
don't want don't want to take me,  
don't want don't want don't want to take me.  
Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

…Yes, I believe that's it."

"How sweet." Drawled Van in a mocking voice. Dracula glared at him and pursed his lips.

"It happens to get stuck in my head randomly, I do not choose to have an earworm!"

"That's nice – wait, what was that?" He motioned to the forest behind Dracula. The vampire raised an eyebrow at Van.

"Um… are you joking or not?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm not joking, there was something there."

"You sure it wasn't your imagination?" A shake of the head then Dracula found himself being pulled into the forest. Once in Van scanned the ground quickly before finding a set of paw marks heading in the same direction as them.

"That's not a good thing…" Van said as he followed the print for a few steps.

"We have a thing about running into bad situations don't we?" Dracula drawled as he walked lazily up to Van. He had dragged Van's hat off and was holding it in one hand while resting the other on his hip. It reminded Van amazingly of Anna.

"Let's get back on the path." Murmured Van as he felt a chill go down his back that did not come from the cooler forest temperature.

"Must we? I prefer it in here. Besides, this has gone ahead - gah!" Dracula ducked as Van shot off his gun right above the Count's left shoulder.

"Good aim Helsing, too bad I'm just a bit faster than you." Out of the shadows stepped Michael.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed… It was mainly a filler chapter except for the last sentence… dun dun duuun. (Grins) Please review!

Napoleon: Wow you're cruel.  
I know.  
Dracula: (reads intro) What? No more bothering, I mean replying to the reviewers? That is a load of –  
Mind your language.  
Dracula: (Grumbles under breath and stalks out)  
Yes, I agree… (Sighs) aw well, we can only hope.

In the mean time, review!


	7. Bum Bum Buuum

Ok here we go with another chapter. I hope you all like it and I am going to reply to comments because I feel like! Take that FFnet…heheh…

**Kaiya** – well I felt like replying now so I am… Power to Romanian songs.

**HughJackmanFan** – I will try and write longer chapters but it may be hard with schoolwork and such.

* * *

Bum Bum Buuum

* * *

Van shot a round of bullets at the lithe figure but he missed every time. Michael grinned as he grabbed Van around the neck and pulled him close. Dracula growled and pulled out a gun, aiming it just above Van's shoulder. 

"I wouldn't do that, Nosferatu." Michael said coldly as he nudged a gun against the small of Van's back. Dracula scowled and lowered his gun a notch.

"What do you want, priest?" He asked icily.

"I have been ordered to bring him," he shook Van, "back alive as for you…" A sadistic grin split his face. "I can either kill you or bring you in alive. My choice, and you have been really pissing me off so I think I'll kill you and dispose of your fucking body in the woods." His grin widened. "No one will know what happened."

A small smirk formed on Dracula's lips as Michael loosed his grip on Van. In a split second, the priest was up against a tree with Dracula's hand buried in his stomach. His eyes went wide in shock and blood dribbled out of the side of his mouth as Dracula ripped out his intestines and let them drop to the ground. He then stepped back and licked his hand as he watched the lifeless body fall.

Van just stood, eyes wide and mouth open. "You – I – how?" He couldn't say much more.

"Really Gabriel you must learn to complete your sentences. Anyway, he should not have left his guard down… stupid really. Well, shall we go?" He turned and gave Van a smile; blood stained his lips and a few of his teeth. Van nodded numbly and walked stiffly out of the forest. He had forgotten how fast Dracula could move and how deadly he was. It was easy to forget that he didn't need a weapon to kill someone and that he was faster and stronger than any human was. He shivered a little as he watched the vampire finished licking the blood of his hand with a satisfied smile.

Clouds hung in the sky as the afternoon drew to a close. They had walked a great deal and were longing for a comfortable bed. Van scowled as he heard his stomach growl. He could have sworn he just ate an hour or so ago. Checking his pocket watch he realized that it was more like six hours ago.

They neared a small down and decided to stay there for the night. The place had only one inn so it wasn't very hard to decide where to lodge. Upon entering the main room, Van discovered it was small, quite crowded and very smelly, much like all the other places they had been to. He let his eyes scan the room and felt his jaw drop as he spotted a figure he thought he would never see again.

"It's Carl." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Dracula followed his gaze and scowled.

"Bloody bastard… was probably travelling with that priest." Dracula muttered.

Carl sighed and sipped his drink; unaware of the hostile stares he was receiving from two very pissed off men. Michael had been gone for more than half the day and he really didn't want to have to go looking for him, not when he knew that Van and Dracula were –

"Hello Carl." Carl froze as he watched Van and Dracula walk up to his table. The former had a grim smile on his face and the latter looked rather smug.

Carl managed to utter a greeting in response. His face went two shades paler as he saw the two take seats at his table. Van motioned to the waitress to bring him a drink and Dracula fixed him with a beady stare.

"Scared, Friar?" He said after a bit. Carl said nothing. He chuckled darkly, "You should be. I killed your little friend today, he's now lying on the ground in the middle of a forest with his intestines scattered around him." Dracula said this all with a mark of satisfaction in his voice. Carl felt his dinner churning in his stomach. He said still nothing.

"Why did you sell us out?" Van asked while regarding Carl with a skeptical look. All warmth and trust that had once been in his eyes was gone and Carl knew that it would never be back.

"I –er – well I don't know exactly." He murmured while bowing his head in shame under their scornful gazes.

"Some friend you are." Dracula muttered in disgust. "You sell out you friend over what? A stupid liaison. I thought you where better than that, apparently I was wrong."

Carl said nothing; all he could hear was his heart hammering in his chest and the clamor going on around them.

"Come on Gabriel, let's go." Dracula stood and Van followed suite.

"Some day I'll tell you." Whispered Carl as he watched the two leave.

Dracula stalked ahead of Van as the two left the town after deciding it wouldn't be the greatest idea to stay there in case there were other Vatican officials.

Van sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He could help but think of what Odin had said, that wolf that he had killed (well, tried to kill) was looking for them. The two walked on in silence as the moon rose higher into the sky, bathing them in milky light. Dracula stopped and waited for Van to catch up, once he did, he turned to him.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked as he took of Van's hat and placed it back on his head. Van shrugged as he fixed the hat.

"I guess so, we can sleep over there." He motioned vaguely to the woods off to his left. The two deviated from the road and soon found a palatable spot to lie down. Van found himself snuggling up to Dracula who wrapped his arms around the drowsy vampire hunter.

"Bon soir, mon amour." He murmured as he ran his fingers through Van's hair.

Morning came and Van found himself being roused by Dracula.

"Up Gabriel." He said in a hurried whisper. "Up now, come on we have to go."

"Why?" He mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Because we are being watched, now come on up." Van woke up rather quickly after that, but not quick enough. As soon as he was standing he felt a sharp blow to his head and found himself falling forward as darkness consumed him.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haha, such bad luck for our heroes. My god that sounded like a bad sitcom or something.

Dracula: I remember the bad 50's sitcoms.  
Napoleon: You actually watched them?  
Dracula: I had nothing better to do besides what were you doing in the 50's?  
Napoleon: Having really great sex with Michael and Raphael.  
Everyone: …(crickets)  
Napoleon: No, actually I was sitting around listening to all the dead people whine about their lives and what they should have done.  
Dracula: Ok that sounds more realistic. Because if you where having sex with Michael and Raphael I was wondering if you could get me hooked up with Azrael, he refuses to speak to me.  
Van: What about me?  
Dracula: You can come to.  
Van: Ok. 

ANYWAY! A tad off topic there, ok please review… and I will start typing the next chapter (I have part of it written out)


	8. He will say stand and you are to kneel

Ok this is chapter 8 I believe… I probably won't update for another week or two though, mainly because of my workload at school. Anyway, time for reviews…er review.

**Kaiya** – Ah the good old days of DBZ, I was such a Vegeta fan…it's embarrassing. I don't think anyone can get enough Van/Drac-ness.

* * *

He will say stand and you are to kneel

* * *

Van groaned and rolled over. A putrid smell reached his nose as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head; it was the smell of piss, sweat, and blood. 

"Who're you?" A gruff voice asked. Van squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell.

"Van Helsing." He answered, his mouth dry. He heard the man shift his weight and the clink of metal against concrete.

"Well, it seems that all the murderers are together now." A weak chuckle rippled through the room.

"What's your name?" Van asked as he gingerly leaned against the moldy wall.

"Jack." The man answered giving no surname.

"I'm Mehmed." An accented voice called out, somewhere to Van's left.

"Me names Fouche." Another voice said. More people called out their names as they appeared to go 'round robin. Van nodded at the end, not remembering half of them. The man named Jack leaned forward to get a better view of the new comer.

"Why are you here?' He asked. It seemed like the walls moved as the prisoners leaned forward to hear.

"I disobeyed the church, they condemned me as a heretic." He went silent. The man said nothing for a beat then slowly leaned back and the others resumed their original positions.

"Well what did you do to be condemned a heretic?"

"I was in love with the wrong person and reacted the wrong way, a rather cliché story I know but that's what happened." Van found his voice to be rather rough and he attributed it to the lack of water.

"That's ok, old Mehmeds' here just because he's Muslim, didn't do nothing else…But I've heard of you Mr. Helsing, you've murdered."

"The church ordered me to."

"Does that make it any different?" Van scowled and wished the man would leave him alone, his head hurt and he was tired.

"No, but it does in the eyes of the church. I know that the people I killed are no different than anyone else." Lies. "But it was my job." That earned a manic laugh from one of the men.

"I'll take your job for you! Killing people for a living, that sounds like my type of career." His voice cracked as he spoke, evidence of it's lack of use.

"Oh shut up Severin." Jack snapped.

"My name is George, I've told you that before." The man rasped with laughter in his voice. Jack shook his head and turned back to Van.

"Don't mind him, his brains have been addled ever since he got here. The people did something to him." He motioned over to the guards and Van caught on to what he was saying. He had heard of guards raping, molesting, and torturing inmates for the hell of it.

"So what did you do?" Van asked.

"I'm a murderer. Nothing else." Van nodded and decided to not probe. He felt his eyes closing and soon he was asleep.

He awoke to find Jack shaking him urgently.

"Up boy, foods here better get it before someone else does." Van nodded groggily and scrambled to grab a bowl of watered down gruel. He sipped it and winced as it scraped its way slowly down his throat.

The day passed in silence. And soon night came; the only way to tell was by the changing of the guards, which happened every eight hours. Van stared off into the distance and soon found sleep claiming him once again.

Again Jack shaking him, this time though it wasn't for food waked him.

"They want to see you." He said grimly. Van looked over to the cell door to see two guards and a priest. He stood up slowly and walked over to them. A few murmurs of good luck where muttered by dejected voices that were consumed by the darkness. The priest said nothing but motioned for the guards to let him out. Once he was out he was cuffed and led up a steep marble staircase. Outside in the light and fresh air Van felt better. Though the musty smell of urine and sweat was still present and Van reasoned that he would never be rid of it completely.

He was led through a series of hallways, some he recognized and some he didn't. Finally he emerged in a chamber. Inside were Cardinal Bianchi and Michael. The latter smiled cruelly.

Van knelt down and prostrated himself on the floor before the cardinal.

"You may stand my son." The Cardinal said after a few seconds. Van hoisted himself up but stayed kneeling.

"Tell your _friend_ that I don't appreciate having my body strewn about the forest floor." He said with a sneer. Bianchi held out his hand, signaling silence. Michael closed his mouth and glared at Van.

"You are here to recant, if you do not then you will be excommunicated and killed." Van snorted at the news.

"I'm surprised you haven't excommunicated me already." He growled, a grim smile playing on his lips. Bianchi scowled at him.

"You will learn manners my dear boy before you die. I am to be addressed as your holiness."

"No, the Pope is to be addressed as your holiness, you are to be addressed as Mr. Stuck-up-bastard-who-doesn't-listen-to-Paul's-letter-to-the-Romans."

Michael sputtered at the mans impudence, was he not aware that he was about to die? Not only die but that he was going to go to hell! Bianchi merely chuckled.

"And pray tell what is Paul's advice to the Romans." He was in a mood to be entertained and this man was proving rather amusing.

"Paul's letter to the Romans chapter 14: "_Therefore let us not pass judgment on one another any longer, but rather decide never to put a stumbling block or hindrance in the way of a brother. I know and am persuaded in the Lord Jesus that nothing is unclean in itself, but it is unclean for anyone who thinks it unclean." _Now it is not good "_to eat meat or drink wine or do anything that makes your brother stumble_," but as long as you aren't hurting anyone, "_everything is indeed clean." _In fact, "_Blessed is the one who has no reason to pass judgment on himself for what he approves. _1" Van finished and couldn't help but let a bit of a smirk curve onto his lips.

"That's, that's twisting the words of the holy book. It's blaspheme." Michael cried. Bianchi stilled him with a hand and a stern glance.

"Now, enough of this word play, though I commend you Mr. Helsing on your recital, very impressive. But let us not forget our point. We are hear to pass judgment on you." Van scowled.

"I was under the impression that judgement had already passed. Oh right, you're doing this so you feel good and can say you gave me a fair trial correct?" Silence descended on the room, each member glaring venomously at Van, well each member but Bianchi who smiled kindly at him.

"Very well, a fair trial then. I see no harm in that." He turned to the guards; "You may take his chains off. I will supply you with a room and two days to gather your argument, no Michael I don't want a word out of you," he turned back to Van, "you may have any source you need, the Vatican library is at your disposal." He smiled at Van again, "You are dismissed, Charles show him to a room." The young priest that had come to fetch him stood forward gave a quick bow to the Cardinal then turned to lead Van away.

* * *

TBC

* * *

1. English Standard Version 

Ok that's it, I hope you enjoyed.

Aleander: WATCH MARTIN LUTHER!  
And don't speak in all caps.  
Aleander: Sorry.  
Dracula: Who are you?  
Aleander: Watch Martin Luther and find out (the 2003 version)…I'm hot in it.  
You're hot in all your movies, I watched Red Dragon for you…didn't sleep for three months after it.

Anyway this is way off topic, please review!


	9. Zayin

Ok sorry this took so long to get up. Well let's see our reviews for today.  
Napoleon: I'm hungry.  
There's tourtiere in the fridge, help yourself.  
Napoleon: Yay. (goes skipping off)  
Ahem, the reviews (er…review).

**Kaiya – **I dunno, maybe FFnet has decided that they don't approve of you approving of my rebel-ness… wow that made little sense… Anyway, you get to see what Dracula has been up to for the past day or two.  
Carl may get what's coming to him…and Michael may too. As for Cardinal Bianchi…well he's to minor to really be punishable. Thank you for reviewing, please enjoy.

* * *

Zayin

* * *

A squeal tore through the air as a mouse scurried across the floor. Too slow, a pale hand descended and snatched it up.

"Got you." a soft voice murmured. The rodent's eyes went wide as it struggled in its captor's tight grip. It's writhing stopped suddenly as a long thin stick was plunged through its body, impaling it from the stomach up through the mouth. "Fifteen." Dracula smirked in a private, smug way; he stood up, and dusted himself off. Stretching, he walked up to the door and tapped on it lightly.

"Oy, get back!" a gruff voice barked from the other side. Dracula smiled, truly amused with his captors.

"I felt like informing you that you no longer have no need to worry about rodents, flies, snakes, or any other pests, as I have taken the liberty of killing them." He imagined the guards on the other side paling at the thought of the dead animals littering the floor. Most of the mammals were impaled or had the contents of their bodies strewn about aimlessly. As for the reptiles most were simply beheaded or de limbed and left to die of blood loss. With the blood of several of the animals he had written 'lest we not forget' on the wall. He chuckled and strode over to the other side of the cell. He had played prisoner long enough, it was time to leave. There was a small window was placed a good twenty feet above his head. A smile climbed its way onto Dracula's lips. _Excellent_. He began to walk up the wall. Once he reached his destination he rolled back his sleeves and began poking and prodding at the bars, trying to discern a weak spot. Upon finding it he let out a laugh and kicked the bars watching with a gleeful smile as they clattered to the ground out side his prison. He then manipulated his body through the window and proceeded to walk along the side of the building, mentally calling for Van.

_Gabriel…Gabriel…Damnit WAKE UP!_

Van woke with a startled jolt and glared at no one in particular. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He had been working for over six hours straight. He stared at the book that he had been using as a pillow. It was a bible and was open to one of Paul's letters to the Romans.

"Bless those who persecute you; bless and do not curse them." He scowled and closed the book. He had enough of this for one day. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. His body and mind ached and he wished he were elsewhere. His eyes shot open as he felt a cool blade slide across his throat.

"Tsk, tsk, Gabriel, you let your defense down." Van smiled as he turned to face Dracula.

"You took long enough." The Vampire shrugged and leaned over to pick up a few of the papers that littered the petit desk.

"Ah, the epistles…" He looked up with an amused grin, "They actually granted you the time to do this?" Van nodded.

"Yes, I think Cardinal Bianchi is genuinely curious as to what I will come up with." Dracula nodded slowly.

"Revoko?" He asked after a bit. Van shook his head.

"No I haven't recanted, and I won't recant." Dracula nodded, satisfied with the answers. _It's just like the Catholic Church to underestimate its enemies. I mean look at what I've had to put up with during my mortal life; I was lacking men, food, weapons, clothes…everything. And they expected me to defeat the Turks…idiots. _Dracula thought as he lay down on Van's cot.

"So are you going to present this to the Cardinal or shall we leave now?"

"Which would be wiser?"

"For you to leave now." A voice said from the doorway. Van turned around to see the Cardinal leaning against the doorframe with a nervous looking Carl behind him. Dracula stood, cold eyes surveying them.

"No worries, I am not here to hurt you, I am here to simply tell you that there will be a banquet tonight and everyone is invited, so the halls will be empty." He gave a wink and turned to leave. "I have heard rumors of loose bricks in this room." With that he was gone. Carl glanced between Van and Dracula, gave a quick bow and left. Van turned a raised eyebrow to Dracula.

"What was that about?" The Prince shrugged and turned to face the wall.

"We don't need keys." He said after a bit. Van looked over with a startled face.

"Keys?"

"Yes, that's what he was hinting to. But I can get us out of here without them." He paused, "though it was nice of him to inform us about the banquet, that will make my life a lot easier."

"Oh! I have something to tell you." Van said as he remembered Michael. "Michael, the man you um, killed… he's still alive." Dracula cursed.

"What is with me and immortal people… I should have impaled him as well, I would love to see that smarmy bastard get the stake out of his ass." Van sighed and shook his head.

"You're insane." He muttered.

"Most likely." Dracula said in agreement and gave Van a toothy grin. "But that's why you love me." Van rolled his eyes and began collecting his belongings.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Dracula nodded and opened the door.

"After you." He said with a mock bow, Van returned with a bow as well then walked through the door. Before Dracula left he took an impaled mouse out of his pocket and tossed it on top of the desk he then closed the door and followed Van.

It didn't take long for the two to get out of the Vatican; Van has a suspicion that the Cardinal had something to do with the lack of guards. Van scowled as he tried to remember if he knew the Cardinal or not, though he reasoned that Bianchi had little to do with the order that he worked for, but still, he swore he had never seen him before. Van shrugged it off as they walked along the moonlit road.

"We should borrow some horses." Dracula said as he and Van turned down another street. Van nodded as he remembered a good horse tamer that lived on the outskirts of Rome. He turned and began walking toward the said tamer.

"Where are we going Gabriel?" Dracula hissed as he trotted behind Van.

"We're going to pay a visit to a man I know, he can lend us some horses…and food." Dracula nodded and remained silent as he and Van wove their way through the streets.

Van squinted as he looked up ahead; he could just make out a house, corral, and a barn. Slipping the guard dogs some food he dragged Dracula across the yard into the barn.

"Where did you get the food?" Hissed Dracula as he inspected one of the horses. Van said nothing as he made his way up to the hayloft.

"Oy, Rico wake up." Dracula raised an eyebrow as he heard a yelp and saw hay flutter over the sides.

"Wha' ya do dat for 'elsing?" The man asked as he made his way down the latter after Van.

"We need two horses and food." Van said without introductions. Rico nodded and turned a scrutinizing eye on Dracula.

" 'Oos dis?" He asked while jabbing a finger in Dracula's direction.

"That's Vlad." Rico gave Dracula another glance then moved over to the stalls.

"I want dees 'orses back 'elsing, last time I gots in trouble 'cus of ya." He led said as he led out one horse the another. Van said nothing as he looked the horses over. They were in good shape as far as Van could tell.

"I don't think you'll be getting them back Rico." The horseman's eyes narrowed as he took the reigns away from the two men.

"Den ya'll aren't taken dem. I 'ave a hide to worry 'bout." Van's eyes softened as he stepped forward.

"Well I am really sorry Rico, I wish I could make it up to you." With that he hit his friend on the head with the hilt of his sword. Dracula walked over and inspected the bump.

" 'E'll be cursin ya for a few weeks." He said in a mock accent, which earned him a quick smack.

"No teasing him Dracula, regardless of his consciousness." Dracula adopted a repentful look and hung his head in mock shame.

"I am so sorry Gabriel, what ever can I do to make it up?" Van turned around to hide a smile and pretended to readjust his necklace.

"Anyway, shall we go?" He asked as soon as he regained some composure. Dracula nodded and hopped up onto his horse, Van quickly did the same.

Once he was up he felt something hit his head, he whipped his hand out and caught the offending object, it ended up being his hat.

"I don't need it right now so you can wear it." Dracula said as he maneuvered his horse around Van's and left the barn. Van just sighed and shook his head. After donning his hat (and feeling rather naked without his cloak) he followed Dracula out into the night.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok background on the title.

Zayin is taken from Psalm 119. Each section of the psalm starts with a different letter of the Hebrew alphabet and have a corresponding word to go with it.The verse I liked from the section of Zayin goes verse 50 "My comfort in my suffering is this: Your promise preserves my life."

And, yes…that be it. Please review!


End file.
